Al McWhiggin
Albert "Al" McWhiggin, also known as the Chicken Man, is the main antagonist of Toy Story 2. He is the owner of Al's Toy Barn. His nickname (the Chicken Man) is due to his dressing in a chicken costume when advertising his establishment. Biography In Toy Story 2 Al is introduced as the Chicken Man in an Al's Toy Barn commercial on TV. Hamm turns off the TV, then stating his dislike of the Chicken Man. After hearing Woody say, "There's a snake in my boot!", Al finds out Woody was at a yard sale, he starts picking up the hat and putting it on Woody. Andy's mom comes up to Al, asking how Woody came down to the yard sale. Andy's mom takes Woody away from Al, however Al says he'll give her fifty bucks yet Andy's mom says Woody is still not for sale. Al thinks about using a skateboard to destroy something at the yard, then he steals Woody without letting Andy's mom find out. Al then leaves the yard sale, then Buzz chases him and jumps into the trunk, trying to open it up in order to free Woody, but he fails while Al keeps driving to his apartment, then takes Woody up to his room in the apartment. After telling the Woody doll that he's going to make big bucks, Al leaves the apartment and drives to Al's Toy Barn to do a commercial. Al walks into the apartment again, trying to take a photo of the cast ol Woody's Roundup. He then finds out Woody's right arm has been ripped apart, which upsets him. He tries to put the right arm back on Woody, but fails however he picks up the phone asking a cleaner to fix Woody the next day, while Al says it will be the first thing in said morning. Later, Al is seen sleeping on the couch, with Woody's torn arm on his pocket. Woody and Bullseye come up to Al still sleeping, while Bullseye helps Woody get up. Bullseye starts licking Al's fingers as Woody commands him to stop. Before grabbing the arm, Al starts burping on Woody. Woody then grabs his arm, then accidentally turns on the TV. Al then wakes up, knocking Woody over and then putting him back to where he was. Al finds the remote and leaves his room. Al then finds out that the cleaner has fixed Woody's arm describing it to be "just like new". Al then walks into his office while talking on the phone. Utility Belt Buzz commands Andy's toys to jump into his purse, while regular Buzz chases him. Buzz then fails again. However, Buzz finds another way to find Andy's toys by knocking down boxes of many toys, including Emperor Zurg. Al leaves to go to the airport with his suitcase. The next day, Al is last seen on a Al's Toy Barn commercial crying. Personality Al's personality is considered to be very greedy and very funny at the same time. Al McWhiggin is the owner of a toy store called Al's Toy Barn where he collects toys and sends them to the Konishi Toy Museum in Japan, Al is considered to be a greedy businessman who seems to collect toys and put them into glass cabinets so they are in mint condition. Al is the proud owner of Al's Toy Barn and he seems to be a very funny guy who is recently seen as a mascot in the store's commercials, where he poses as a giant chicken and makes a deal with Konishi who is the owner of the Konishi Toy Museum which is located in Japan. Al also stole Woody from a yard sale making him even richer then he has ever imagined. When Andy's mom has a yard sale, she tells Al that he can't have Woody because Woody isn't for sale. Later, when Mrs. Davis has her back turned, Al steps on a skateboard and he distracts her by kicking the skateboard into a series of boxes, snatches Woody and makes off with his prize. Buzz tries to save Woody from Al, but cannot rescue him or save him in time. At that time, Al arranges a deal with Mr Konishi to sell Woody to a toy museum in Japan while talking with the owner. After he finishes talking with him and arranging the deal with him, he looks at his prized Sheriff Woody doll and tells him that he is going to make him so rich. Then he leaves the building and goes to do his deeds. Al works as the mascot who wears a chicken suit in the store commercials to look like a chicken. His job is to advertise Al's Toy Barn. His apartment is directly across the street from Al's Toy Barn Al goes back to Al's Toy Barn and arranges a meeting with Mr Konishi about sending off the toys to a toy museum in Japan. Unfortunately, Al says that he wants to have the toys displayed there because they were in good condition and because he thought it would make him rich if he sold the toys to the museum there. Al returns to his apartment and sees Woody, Jessie, and also Bullseye the horse there. Knowing this Al goes to sleep with some cheese puffs in his hands. Woody has a plan to escape the clutches of the toy collector and tries to not wake Al because he's tired and he has to work for a long time. Knowing this, Bullseye licks one of Al's fingers, making him laugh a little bit because he thinks it's funny that a horse is licking his fingers. Meanwhile, Woody tries to get his missing arm back from Al who is sleeping on the couch and ends up stepping on the remote, turning the TV on and awaking Al from his sleep. Seeing this, Al turns off the program and shuts the door and goes to do his job which is working late as usual. The next day, Al finds all the toys in their glass cabinets and with Woody's arm fixed. Al tries to pull the Woody's string but realizes that his arm is broken again. Al tries to fix Woody's arm again. But it's already too late as his arm breaks off. He tries to sew his arm back on. But cannot do it and insists Geri the cleaner fix it. So he takes him to Geri's office to be repaired and fixed and while Geri fixes Woody up. He shows him to Al and he is happy. He puts him gently back into the glass cabinet, but Al pushes Geri violently away. The next day, Al plans a deal with Mr Konishi to take the toys to Japan to a collector's museum where they will be displayed for and looked at by many people. Al goes back to Al's Toy Barn and takes pictures of the toys that he will show to Mr. Konishi, who promises him a good deal if he sends the toys straight to Japan. He packs the toys and leaves his apartment to take the next airplane to Japan where he will get rich and show the toys to Konishi. Buzz Lightyear and the rest of the gang plan to stop him from taking the toys straight to Japan by going to the airplane station, finding the airplane, and saving Woody, as well as Jessie. The toys are saved and Al is seen crying on a TV commercial wearing his chicken suit because his trip to Japan went wrong after the toys disappeared. Unlike Sid (who breaks toys and uses them for scary experiments) or the Prospector (who is just mean), Al is very smart and collects toys in his own kind of way. He never breaks them or throws them around to the point that they lay on the ground broken. Instead, Al sells off the toys after kidnapping them to do his evil plans. Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * Albert is often thought to be the secondary antagonist of the second film. * Al is the first main antagonist of a Pixar film (or sequel) to be believed to be the secondary antagonist, the second being Professor Z in Cars 2, but it later turns out that the secondary role goes to Stinky Pete and Miles Axlerod. * He looks very similar to Internet toy critic Mike Mozart. Gallery Al-Toy-Story-2-disney-villains-1038318_369_263.jpg ChickenMan_Woody_thumb3.jpg Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Thief Category:Greedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Anti-Villain Category:Killjoy Category:True Neutral Category:Living Villains